The invention concerns a linear guide unit, comprising an elongated guide housing having a longitudinal axis and walls bordering a guide cavity, i.e., a bottom wall and two side walls, whereby the two side walls form—between themselves—a longitudinal opening in the guide cavity opposite the bottom wall, comprising a slider that is movably guided in the direction of the longitudinal axis on at least one guide track provided in the guide cavity, whereby this slider is capable of being joined through the longitudinal opening with a unit to be moved by the linear guide unit, comprising a drive device for moving the slider in the direction of the longitudinal axis, and comprising a profiled channel capable of being attached to the guide housing for accommodating functional elements such as position sensors and the like.
Linear guide units of this type are made known in the brochure entitled “LM-Kompaktlineareinheit Typ KR” (LM Compact Linear Guide Unit, Model KR) from THK Co. Lt., and the applicant's brochure entitled “STAR-Linearmodule” (STAR Linear Module). In the case of the linear guide units made known in the THK brochure, the guide housing is designed as an outer rail, while the linear guide units described in the Star brochure comprise a conventional guide housing, in the case of which the at least one guide track is formed by an inner rail produced separately from the guide housing and secured in the guide cavity. With these two types of linear guide units, a profiled channel can be attached to the guide housing, which said profiled channel serves to accommodate the most diverse types of functional elements, such as sensors for detecting the position of the slider. In practice, users complain that fastening said profiled channels to the guide housing is extremely troublesome.